


Confession at a Wedding

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Donatello and Michelangelo [14]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:56:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7829533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A wedding is the perfect place to make a confession.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confession at a Wedding

 

Donnie nervously fiddled with his cufflinks as he looked himself up and down once more in the body length mirror of the room he was staying in at the farmhouse. It was the day of Casey and April’s wedding and because of so, he was dressed in a black tuxedo, one that fit over his shell very well, and a purple tie to match his bandana. 

Himself, his brothers, father and human friends had arrived at the farm house two weeks ago to give them plenty of time to set up for the wedding. Due to the limited number of rooms in the house, Donnie had to share his room with his only younger brother. April and Casey were of course sharing a room, Master Splinter had his own room and due to Raph and Leo recently, although before April and Casey’s engagement, becoming a couple, the two of them shared a room, thus Donnie was roomed with Mikey. 

Mikey was one of the first up and dressed on the big day, and was already with April in her and Casey’s room whilst Casey was with Raph and Leo in their room. Master Splinter was helping the Jones and O’Neil family putting the finishing touches on everything. 

Donnie was nervous, very nervous. Today was going to be the day that he was going to confess to Mikey how he felt about him. Since Leo and Raph had come clean about their relationship, Donnie wanted to act on his feelings, but in a way that made it look like he wasn’t doing to Mikey out of desperation, that he wasn’t going to him just because Leo and Raph were together and they were the only two left. 

He knew that this was how it would sound to Mikey, and couldn’t think of a way that it wouldn’t and was the main reason why he was so worried. He was so deep in his thoughts that the voice behind him caused him to nearly jump out of his shell. 

“Donnie?”

“R-Raph?”

“You okay bro? Ya’ seem a little wound up…” Raph asked, leaning against the doorframe with his arms crossed across his chest. 

“I’m fine…” Donnie said and turned back to the mirror.

“Is it-?”

“No, it’s not that, it’s something else.” Donnie said, twiddling with his suit. 

“Then what is it?” When Raph didn’t get a response, he just grinned widely. “Are ya’ really gonna’ tell him today?” he asked and Donnie’s head whipped around to look at his brother with a shocked expression. 

“Tell who what?” Donnie asked, trying to hide what his expression was very much giving away. 

Raph rolled his eyes. “C’mon Don, everyone knows, well, apart from Mikey…but seriously, isn’t it a bit…” Raph paused as he started searching for the right word. “Cliché.” 

“I still don’t understand what you’re talking about Raphael.”

“Jeez, I thought I was the stubborn one, well, if ya’ really want me to spell it out for you Donnie boy, you love Mikey and plan on telling him how you feel today at the wedding, which is what has got ya’ so worked up with nerves.” 

“How-”

“I’m your brother Don, I can tell what’s up with you, so can Leo, maybe even Master Splinter and even Mikey himself…”

“If Mikey knew, why wouldn’t he come to me?”

“Maybe he feels just as nervous as you do.” Raph shrugged. “But good on ya’ for having the guts to confess, I hope everything goes well.” Raph said, walking over to his brother so that he could rest a reassuring hand on his shoulder. “Anyway, I should be heading back, only an hour before the ceremony begins.”

-

The wedding itself was beautiful, full of family and friends in the beautifully decorated barn as April and Casey were bonded for life as husband and wife. After the bonding was complete, everyone moved outside for pictures in the dimming sunlight as the inside of the barn was changed into food tables, tables for people to sit and eat their food and a dance floor. 

Once everything was ready and all the photos they wanted to be taken were, they moved back inside and Casey and April made their way to the dancefloor to shared their first dance together as man and wife. Whilst they shared their first dance, everyone took the opportunity to grab some food. The turtles and their father shared a table by the side of the dance floor so they had one of the best views of their very in love friends dancing. 

When their dance ended, they were ushered over to the food tables so that they could cut the cake, which Mikey was so desperate to get a taste of, he’d been hovering around the cake as soon as the song April and Casey were dancing to began to fade off at its ending. 

Once the cake was cut and everybody had, had a slice (Mikey had several) everybody was ushered towards the dancefloor for a few slow songs before they started adding the party music into the mix, Raph and Leo had joined in on the dancefloor, of course Raph had to get a few drinks into Leo to get him up there, but now the two were slow dancing to another love song that April had picked out for the night herself. Master Splinter was back at the food table, helping himself to more cake, as it was a special occasion, leaving only Mikey and Donnie at the table. 

It was the perfect opportunity for Donnie to speak to Mikey about how he felt. Glancing up at his younger brother, he noticed he was looking at the people on the dancefloor, part of him wondered why Mikey wasn’t up there dancing with the rest of them. He quickly averted his eyes when Mikey turned towards him. 

“I’m just gonna step outside for a bit, if anyone asks where I’ve gone.” Mikey smiled and Donnie watched with a furrowed brow as he left the barn. Okay, something was up with Mikey. 

“Where is Michelangelo?” His father asked Donatello when he rejoined the table. 

“Outside.” Donatello replied shortly, “I’m just going to see if he’s okay.” He continued and then left, Master Splinter merely shook his head while chuckling and then digging into his cake. 

Outside the temperature was much lower than the warmth of the barn and even though Don was wearing clothes it still cut through him. Mikey was just a few steps away from the left side of the barn entrance, his arms crossed over his chest, staring off into the distance.

“Mikey?” Don called as he walked over to his brother. “Are you okay?”

“Of course I am.” Mikey said, turning his head around to give Don what he immediately knew was a fake smile. 

“Want to talk about it?” Don said, ignoring Mikey’s answer and his brother let out a long sigh and let his arms hang at his sides. 

“It’s just...I don’t know, this is such a happy day but I’m just not...feeling it.” Mikey tried to explain, trying to avoid looking at his brother. 

“You don’t feel happy? Well there is definitely something wrong.” Donnie said, trying to add some humour into the situation and it managed to get a small smile from Mikey. “You were happy with all the preparations leading up to the wedding, what’s happened?” 

“I guess just watching all the people dancing made me feel...lonely.”

“You’ve got us Mikey and no one is stopping you from going up and dancing with everyone else.”

“Yeah but...nevermind.” Mikey said, trying to end the conversation.

“Mikey?”

“It’s nothing.”

“Michelangelo.” 

“Donnie…” Mikey whined and titled his head back, hitting it gently on the wall of the barn before slowly moving down it until he was sat on the floor. 

“I’m your brother Mikey, you know you can talk to me about anything, I would never judge you, you know that right?” Donnie asked, settling down beside him. 

“Of course I do.” Mikey said, looking into Donnie’s eyes and swallowing visibly, which did not go unnoticed by the purple banded turtle, Mikey was nervous about something. 

“Then what-” Don’s question was cut off when Mikey spoke.

“I love you.”

“Mike-”

“Like Raph and Leo love each other-”

“Mikey-”

“I’m sorry I just couldn’t keep it to myself anymore-”

“Mikey, shut up.” Donnie said and Mikey did, pulling his eyes away from Donnie and looking towards the green grass between his shoe clad feet. “Mikey, I love you too.” That made Mikey look at him again, hope sparkling in his eyes. “I was was going to tell you today, but I wanted to make sure that you knew I wasn’t telling you out of desperation, I truly do love you Michelangelo.” Mikey grinned so widely at Donnie’s mini speech that his brother worried that face was going to split. 

“I love you so much dude.” Mikey chuckled, moving in closer to his brother and resting his head on his shoulder. 

“We should probably go back inside soon, it’s freezing out here.” Donnie said after a few minutes, standing up and helping Mikey to his feet. 

“Wait a sec-” Mikey said, tugging on his brother’s hand, as he started to walk towards the entrance. When Donnie turned around Mikey moved in closer so that their chests touched. Mikey hooked his arms around Donnie’s neck and nuzzled his beak against the other and the two grinned at the intimate touch. After the nuzzling Mikey titled his face so that they could share their first kiss. 

“Okay, now we can go back inside.” Mikey grinned and the other laughed. 

“C’mon Mikey, let’s get you on the dancefloor.”

“Only if you come with me.”

The two joined the dance floor just as a slow song came on and they swayed against each other. Everyone admired the new couple on the dancefloor, but the two turtles didn’t notice, it was just the two of them, enjoying being close and not having to hide their feelings from others and each other anymore. And when the night ended, the two went back to their shared room, slightly intoxicated on the atmosphere of the wedding and the alcohol they had drank and soon passed out next to each other, a scene that Raphael made sure to take a picture of, and decades later that picture still remains on the bedside of the bed that Michelangelo and Donatello have shared since they arrived back home after the wedding. 


End file.
